Princess of Darkness
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Only two people knew the truth behind Daisuke Motomiya's birth, but when the past comes back to haunt her, can old secrets truly remain hidden?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In a hospital room at the city of Odaiba, lays a young burgundy haired woman in a hospital gown holding a baby girl in her arms.

She was cradling her baby to sleep while humming a lullaby.

The woman was too busy tending to her baby that she did not notice a man dress head to toe in black clothes, with the exception of a red scarf wrapped around his face, enter her room.

Upon entering, the man leans against the wall next to the door and stares at the young mother and her child with his soul-piercing crimson colored eyes.

"She's beautiful. You're quite lucky to have her, Mai" said the man in black in a deep manly voice that had a slight growl even though it was muffle by his scarf.

"I am… What brings you here?" said Mai, as she looks up at the man with a sweet smile on her face like she had a very close relationship to the man.

"I'm here because someone we both know quite well is looking for you".

"I know my husband hasn't come to visit me a lot because he is always working, but he didn't have to send you just to check on me" she said as she went back to cradling her baby.

"I'm not referring to Junpei, Mai. I'm referring to _him_" said the man, as he cross his arms in front of his chest.

Mai jumped slightly when she heard the man said '_him_'. The mentioning of the word had brought her back to a horrible moment from her past.

"Oh… _him_…" said Mai as she looks away with a downcast look.

The man, who notice the tone of her voice and the expression she had, could tell what was going through her head. The hard, serious look he had in his eyes, turn into a look of sympathy as he continue to stare at the duo.

"I'm sorry about bringing that up Mai… But I have to know… Is that's _his_ daughter?".

"Y-Yes, she is… D-Does he know he h-has a d-daughter?" she asks, as she looks back at the man with worry written on her features.

"No… That's one of the reasons I came here".

"D-Don't tell _him_! Please don't tell _him_ about her! I don't want her to be a part of that life!" said Mai with tears in her eyes.

The man stared at her for a while, before sighing and said "I know I should tell _him_ about her since he has the right to know if he has a child and I don't like to lie to people, even to _him_… But you're one of my oldest and closest friends… So I'm not going to tell _him_ about her".

Upon hearing those words, Mai could not help but smile as she holds her baby closer.

"T-Thank you" she said with a sigh of relief.

The man, who could feel the relief coming from the young mother, could not help but smile behind the scarf he was wearing.

He pushes himself of the wall he was leaning on and walks to the happy duo.

The man stops as he was next to the pair and turns towards them before he asks "What's the girl's name?".

"Hmm…? Oh… Her name is Daisuke" said Mai, as she looks at the man next to her with tears still in her eyes.

"Daisuke Motomiya? What a beautiful name" said the man as he pull his scarf down that shows his 'unusual' array of teeth and kiss the baby's temple.

As he stands back up and pull the scarf back up to cover his face, he turns around and heads for the door.

"W-Wait! Before you go back, I want you to tell one more thing to _him_".

The man stops instantly and looks over his shoulder before asking "And what's that?".

"T-Tell _him_… that I'm d-dead… and h-he should forget about m-me".

He stood there for a moment. He knew lying to the person that they were talking about, about Mai's condition and the existents of his child was something that he should not do being a person who does not like lying but he can understand why Mai wanted him to lie about this information.

"Hmm… I will. Goodbye Mai, it was good seeing you again" the man said before walking out the door.

(8 years later)

The city of Odaiba is being attack by creatures call digimons that were being led by a digimon called Myotismon.

The digimons are kidnapping the citizens of the city and are bringing them to the convention center. Among the citizens was the Motomiya family.

Once the citizens were brought to the convention center, the children were being separated from the adults and are sent to another section of the convention center.

After the digimon known as Bakemon has separated Daisuke and Jun Motomiya from the parents, their mother began panicking as she tries to get her daughters back.

Her husband, Junpei Motomiya, was trying his best to calm her down but was failing horribly.

Mai Motomiya, who was in a state of panic, was continuing to try to get around her husband and save her daughters no matter what it takes.

Suddenly, someone from behind her places their hand on her shoulder and gave a firm but gentle squeeze.

Mai turned around and was about to scream at the person behind her, to let go of her so she could go save her daughters…

That was until she saw the familiar soul-piercing crimson eyes, which belong to, a tall man that was dress in black and wearing a red scarf.

"It's you" Mai gasp as she just stares at him, having forgotten about her daughters being in danger.

"You need to calm down Mai. Panicking won't help you" said the man in calm, relaxed manner, as he look at her in the eyes.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when both my daughters were just taken away from me!?" she yelled as she tries to get out of the man's firm grip on her.

The man sigh, "Don't worry Mai. I'll save your daughters for you, but you need to calm down first. Can you do that?".

"Y-Yes… I-It's just… P-Please… S-Save them…" she trailed off as tears stream down her face.

"Don't worry, I will" said the man before disappearing into the crowd of captured people.

Meanwhile all the children were being brought to a cat like digimon known as Gatomon.

Gatomon was inspecting the children to determine if any of them were the 'Eight' child.

It was about to be Daisuke's turn to be inspected when a man wearing what looked like cliché vampire clothes walked out of a portal into the convention center.

The man, Myotismon, walks up next to Gatomon and stares at Daisuke.

Daisuke look at Myotismon and for a moment she felt a strange familiarity coming from him but she does not know what it is.

She was about to ask him why she felt that way towards him, when suddenly a bat like digimon known as DemiDevimon came and said he found the 'Eight' child.

Myotismon seemed disappointed for a moment, like he was about to do something before the bat digimon disturbed him, but he shook his head and ordered the digimon to put all the children, including Daisuke, to sleep before jumping through a portal with Gatomon and DemiDevimon.

The room that the children were in was being filled with a sleeping gas. Slowly the children were falling asleep, one by one. Daisuke was about to join them, when she suddenly felt a soft cloth covering her nose and mouth. She looks up to see a man wearing all black with piercing crimson eyes was in front of her. Daisuke then notice that the cloth was one end of the scarf the man was wearing.

The man looks at Daisuke in the eyes and asks "Are you okay Daisuke?".

Daisuke just stares at the man and nods, dumbfounded by what the man did.

"Good. Take my hand. I'm taking you and your sister out of here" he said, as he extended his hand to her.

Daisuke snapped out of her stupor and took his hand.

The man smile behind his scarf and in one swiftly looped Daisuke under his arm before running off to grab Jun that was also about to fall asleep from the gas.

The man in black runs out of the room with Daisuke still looped under his arm and Jun on his back, with her arms wrapped around his neck. But their escape didn't come unnoticed, as a few Bakemon started chasing after them. Thinking quickly, the man kicked a nearby dustbin and it fly right by the ghost digimon.

"Well that didn't work" said Daisuke, not noticing the man smirk in his scarf.

"Pathetic human! Even an Fresh-level is more accurate than you!" said one of the Bakemon, as they get closer to the trio.

"Humph… I wasn't aiming for you. Look behind you, you floating rags" the man taunted as he points at the area behind the Bakemon with his free hand.

"Huh?" the Bakemon said as the turn around, just in time to see the scaffolding that was falling on top of them.

After their quick escape from the Bakemon, the man brought the girls to were their parents where.

Upon their arrival, the Motomiya girls are both greet by their parents in the form of bone crushing hugs. A moment later, Junpei Motomiya let go of his daughter Jun, but his wife continues her death grip on Daisuke.

"M-Mom, I c-can't breathe" gasp Daisuke struggling to get out of her mother's grip.

"Oh! Sorry Daisuke" said Mai as she pulls back and stands up to look at the man in black.

"Thank you for saving them".

"It's nothing Mai. I'm more than happy to help to your family" said the man before turning to leave.

As he was about to leave, he suddenly felt something heavy weighting down on his leg.

Looking down, the man could not help but smile because the mysterious weight happens to be Daisuke.

She was hugging his leg while staring at him with a cute look on her face.

"Thank you mister" Daisuke said very cutely.

The man chuckle at this and said "You're welcome Daisuke".

(3 years later)

Daisuke was lying on her bed holding her stomach while groaning in pain. Next to her, was her mother with a worry look on her face as she tries to figure out what is wrong with her daughter.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and Jun, not wanting her mother to leave Daisuke side, went to answer the door.

When she opens it, she was greeted with the familiar sight of the man in black with his usual red scarf.

"Hello Jun. Is your mother home?" he ask in his usual calm voice with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah she is. Come in" she said with a smile on her face as she moves to the side to let the man in.

"Mom, your friend is here!" Jun yelled as she closes the front door.

"Friend? Which friend, Jun?" her mother asks as she sticks her head out into the hallway.

"Hello Mai, how are you?" the man asks as he walk to Daisuke's room's doorframe to greet her.

"Oh it's you! This is unexpected. What are you doing here?" she gasps truly not expecting her mysterious friend to come to her house.

"I came to see how you and your family are doing since what happen at the convention center" he said as he looks around the hallway he was standing in.

"Oh… Well most of us are fine but… Daisuke is currently having weird stomach pains lately and I have no idea why" said Mai with a sad look.

"Hmm… weird stomach pains, huh?… Here…" said the man as he pulls out a bottle full of strange blood-red crystal-like pills out of the inside pocket from his black jacket and gives them to Mai.

"What is this?" she asks as she takes the bottle from the man and inspects them.

"It's called Angel's Tears. It should stop the pain she is feeling right now… but it won't stop what's causing her to be like this".

"What do you mean 'What's causing her to be like this'? Y-You don't mean that…" Mai trailed off think about the worst.

"Unfortunately… Yes. You can't hide her from the truth forever Mai. What she is experiencing now is the first of many that will come in the near future" the man said sympathetically as he looks at the girl in the room.

"No…" gasp Mai as she hugs the man and cry on his shoulder.

The man sympathies Mai, because he knew that she understood what he just told her meant and she was afraid of it. He sigh as he rubs Mai's back soothingly and said "Don't worry Mai… I'll stay here and help you take care of Daisuke… If that's what you want me to do?".

Upon hearing this, Mai sobs were starting to lessen, as she continues to hug her friend almost like she was afraid that he would leave her to fight her problems alone if she let go. "T-That would w-will be g-great" she said in between sobs.

"Very well, now I think you should get that medicine to Daisuke, don't you?" he said, reminding the mother that her daughter is still in pain.

"Oh! That right, I almost forgot!" Mai yelped as she went to tend to her daughter.

"You never change" the man mused before shaking his head and went to wait at the living room.

A moment later, Mai comes out of Daisuke's room and heads to the living room to talk to her friend.

When she gets there, she found her friend standing at the balcony staring off into the distance. She walks up next to her old friend and joins him at staring of into the distance.

"Daisuke's 'condition' will strike at random intervals. You're going to need a constant supply of Angle's Tears to help her through this. Here… I took the liberty of writing down my cellphone number for you" the man said suddenly as he gave Mai a piece of paper with numbers written on it.

"T-Thank you… I never expected for you to use cellphone" she said takes the paper and stuffs it into her pocket.

"It's useful when you're in an emergency. You should get one for both your daughters. Anyway, call me when Daisuke's medicine looks like it's about to finish that way I can come over and give you a refill, okay?" he said as he turns to face her.

"O-Okay, I will. Thanks" Mai said before accompanying her friend towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Currently lying on a bed in a messy, we a thirteen year old spiky burgundy haired girl named Daisuke Motomiya enjoying her sleep when…

"Daisuke wake up!" yelled a female voice from the other side of the door before it was swung open.

"I'm getting up!" Daisuke yelled as she slowly but surely crawled her way out of her bed and head to the bathroom to get ready for school.

After getting ready for school, Daisuke head to the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading to school.

There she was greeted by Jun, who was just about to finish her breakfast.

"Hurry up and get something to eat. You don't want to be late for school" she said as she went to put the dishes into the sink.

"Whatever Jun" Daisuke said rolling her eyes as she takes a slice of toast before heading to the door.

"Daisuke wait! You forgot to bring your medicine with you!" Jun yelled as she run up next to her younger sister and hand a bottle with blood-red pills.

"Oh, I almost forgot about these" Daisuke said as she rub the back of her head.

"Ugh… Why am I not surprise. Come on let go to school" Jun said heading to school with Daisuke by her side.

Despite Jun saying that they were going to be late for school, Daisuke got to school earlier than she normally would and she decided to play a game of soccer with her friends.

While they were playing soccer, Daisuke accidentally kick the ball out of the field. The ball landed near a blond boy wearing a hat.

Daisuke being the closes to where the boy was decided to be the one that gets the ball back.

"Hey, can we have the ball back?" Daisuke asks.

"Yeah sure" said the blond boy as he throws back the ball to Daisuke.

Daisuke stared at the blond boy until one of her friends called her name. She went back to the field and continued playing until the bell rang.

Daisuke enter her class and was greet by a brunet girl that she had known for quite a while. The brunet was Kari Kamiya.

"Hey Kari. Looks like we're in the same class again this year. What luck" said Daisuke, as she sit at the desk next to the brunet.

"I wouldn't call that luck" Kari said as she sits down at her desk.

After the class room was filled with students, the teacher, Mr. Hamasaki, enters the classroom.

"Alright class settled down, my name is Mr. Hamasaki and we have a student joining us" Mr. Hamasaki said as he gestured towards the door.

The door slides open and the boy that Daisuke met from earlier that morning was standing there.

"This is Takeru Takashi" Mr. Hamasaki said as he writes the name on the blackboard.

"Please just call me TK" TK said as he observes everyone in the room.

"Okay TK… you sit at the desk next to the girl with the camera" said Mr. Hamasaki.

Kari raised her hand to signal who the teacher was talking about.

TK took a seat at the desk beside of Kari's. TK looks over to her and whispered "Our teacher looks like Ogremon" to Kari.

Kari giggled quietly at TK's joke, while Daisuke simply stared at the duo wondering what were they talking about.

After class had end, TK and Kari were standing at the hallway talking to each other. Daisuke was walking up to them and was going to say something when a purple haired girl came and ask "Are you related to Tai?".

"Yes, why?" Kari asks as she faces the purple haired girl.

"He just sent this email and it looked important" she said as she handed a note to Kari.

Kari read the note before saying "My brother is in trouble" and started walking off.

TK, Daisuke and the purple haired girl followed Kari until they reach the computer room.

When they arrived, they met with a red haired teenager in a green high school uniform.

Kari walks up to the red head and said "Izzy, my brother is in trouble".

"I know I received the email too. I came here to ask Yolie if I could use the computers here" the red head, Izzy, said as he opens the door.

"What, the legendary president of the computer club wants to ask me for help" Yolie gushed with happiness.

As the group enter the computer lab, Yolie asks "What is the Digital World, is it some kind of amusement park?".

No one answered Yolie's question, as Izzy was busy typing away at one of the computers.

"There! I found where Tai is" said Izzy as he backed up for everyone else to see.

"Great! Now let's go to the Digital World!" exclaimed Yolie with her fist pumped in the air.

"There you are Yolie! You promised that you'll help fix my computer today remember?" said a small brunet boy standing outside the computer lab.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Yolie before she left the computer lab the young boy.

"Well that was unexpected" said Daisuke, deciding to speak up since enter the computer lab.

"Whoa… Have you been here the whole time?" TK asks.

"Yes I have TP" Daisuke said, angry that TK did not notice that she was there from the beginning.

"The name's TK" TK hissed, angry that Daisuke did not get his name right.

"Ugh… Enough you two! My brother is in trouble and I'm going to help him" said Kari.

"Kari, wait! I'm going with you!" said Daisuke.

"I'm sorry Daisuke but you can't go the Digital World without a digivice" said Kari as she takes out a small square plastic device.

"She's right Daisuke, you can't enter without one" Izzy reasoned.

Suddenly three lights came out of the computer, one blue, red and yellow. The blue light stops right in front of Daisuke and turns into a small plastic device, that she takes. While, the two other lights flew out of the room to somewhere else.

"Well it looks like I can go too" Daisuke mused while still holding on to the device.

"Let's get going already!" said Kari as she points her digivice towards the computer and was sucked into the computer.

Daisuke was slightly taken back by this and stared in awe. TK follows Kari and points his digivice towards the computer and gets sucked in.

"You're next, unless you're scared" Izzy teased.

"Scared? Not at all" Daisuke said as she points her digivice at the computer and gets sucked into the computer.

A moment later, Daisuke was brought to the Digital World. She looks at her surroundings and it looked alien to her but for some reason she felt a slight sense of belonging there.

Daisuke looks down and notices that her cloths have changed. She was now wearing a white tank top with a blue jacket that had red flames at the bottom, yellow fingerless gloves and wearing green shorts.

"Whoa this place comes with a change of wardrobe" Daisuke said observing her new outfit.

"Hey Daisuke, over here!" yelled a familiar voice at the distance.

Daisuke looked up to see TK and Kari waiting for her not that far away. She runs up to them and walks along side with them. On their walk, Daisuke came across a vending machine. She was about to go and use the machine when she suddenly heard a voice in the back of her head saying that something is hiding in it. She walked around the vending machine and kicked the back of it as hard as she could and out came a slime digimon known as Numemon.

'Humph… Good thing I listen' Daisuke thought as she watch the Numemon run away.

TK and Kari, who jumped at the sound of the vending machine being kicked, relaxed when they noticed it was just a Numemon.

The trio continue their journey to where Tai was but stopped when the heard voices said "TK, Kari!".

The group looks ahead and they spotted an orange hamster-like creature with wings for ears, a white cat with yellow gloves, an orange dinosaur-like lizard and a brunet teenager with a wild hairdo.

"Patamon!" said TK as he hugs the hamster known as Patamon.

"Gatomon!" Kari said as she hugs the cat known as Gatomon.

Daisuke just stood at the sidelines, smiling, happy that Kari and TK have reunite with her friends, even if she does not know what those things the duo were hugging are.

Daisuke was not the only one admiring the reunion, Tai and the orange lizard, Agumon, was also watching the four with smiles on their faces. That was, until Tai notice Daisuke being there. "Daisuke what are you doing here?" asks the brunet.

"I came here because Kari said you were in trouble" Daisuke said, still wondering what this place there were in was.

"Yeah… In your note it said something bad has happened" said Kari after letting go of her feline friend.

"It is, the Digital World is being attacked is by this person who calls himself the Digimon Emperor and he has a black digivice that prevents digimon from digivolving" Gatomon explained.

"Show it to them" TK said towards Daisuke.

"What, this?" Daisuke said, as she takes out her digivice and shows it to the group.

"That's it! That means you're working for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon accused.

"What!? I don't work for the Digimon Emperor!" Daisuke countered with a venomous growl.

Tai and Kari, who had known Daisuke, were shocked to hear her talked that way to anyone. While Gatomon flinch slightly from the growl she just received.

"Whoa, calm down… Anyway you said the Digimon Emperor's digivice was black, Daisuke's one white. Besides, hers came from the computer" TK reasoned, trying to defuse the situation before it got bad.

"Tai, I guess we now know what came out of the digiegg" Agumon whispered to Tai.

Tai nodded to Agumon before saying "Come on guys, follow us".

The group entered a cave that was close to where they had their reunion. Inside the cave, there was a red egg that had orange flame, a symbol that look like a sun and a metal blade coming out of it.

"It has my crest on it but I can't get to budge no matter how hard I try" Tai explained to the younger group.

TK walks up to the egg and tries to pull it out but failed.

"Looks like, this is a job for a woman" Kari said as she tries to pull the egg out but failed just like TK.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here" TK joked before getting elbowed by Daisuke.

"You forgot about me TA" Daisuke said before making her attempt to pull the egg. Unlike the others, Daisuke manages to pull out the egg easily. "See, easy".

"Maybe not" Tai said as a beam of blue light came out from where the egg used to be.

After the light died down, everyone looked inside the hole to find a small blue lizard creature sleeping there. The creature slowly wakes up and looks at its surroundings. When it notices Daisuke, it jumps out of the hole and jumps around her saying "Your finally here! I've been waiting for a long time for you to arrive!".

Daisuke stares at the lizard for a while before snapping out of her stupor and said "I would off gotten here sooner if I knew you were waiting for me".

The lizard stopped jumping around Daisuke and extended its hand, saying "I'm Veemon, you can call me Veemon".

Daisuke could not help but giggle at Veemon's antics as she shakes its hand and said "It's nice to meet you Veemon".

Suddenly, the cave started to shake around them. "Let's get out of here!" Tai yelled before running to the exit with everyone else following him.

When everyone got outside, they were greeted by a dinosaur digimon call Monochromon that a black ring on its leg.

The group runs away from Monochromon, but in their attempt to run away, Kari tripped and injured her ankle. This made Kari and Gatomon easy targets for Monochromon.

"Kari!" Tai yelled, worry for his sister safety.

"Daisuke you need to use the egg!" Veemon said.

"B-But how do I use it?" Daisuke asks confuse on what she was supposed to do.

"You have to have courage!".

"Ok… Digi-armor Energize!" Daisuke yelled, and then the egg and Veemon began glowing.

"Veemon armor digivolves to… Flamedramon: The Flame of Courage!".

Flamedramon quickly jumps in front of Kari and Gatomon and raises his hands in front of him, stopping Monochromon. He then lifts Monochromon and throws him back, away from Kari and Gatomon. Monochromon, now enraged, uses his Volcanic Strike on Flamedramon, but it was quickly destroyed by Flamedramon's claws.

"Flamedramon aim for the black ring on his leg! That's what controlling him!" Gatomon instructed as she and Tai help get Kari to safety. Flamedramon nodded, and then jump into the air and uses Fire Rocket on the ring at Monochromon.

The black ring shattered from the attack and Monochromon shakes its head before leaving the area. At that same moment Flamedramon dedigivolves back into Veemon and the digiegg turn into a small device that landed on Daisuke's hand.

"Daisuke, we did it!" Veemon cheered walking up to his partner.

"Yeah we did, didn't we!?" Daisuke said pumping her fist in the air.

"Nice work Daisuke. Here… A leader wouldn't right without goggles" Tai said as he took off the goggles on his head and gives them to Daisuke.

"Thanks Tai" Daisuke said as she puts the goggles on her head.

"Okay, now let's go back now" Tai said before the group head to the TV set that they came from. Everyone got sucked into the TV and landed in the computer lab on a dog-pile, with Izzy being at the bottom.

"Hey, you're crushing my brownies!" Izzy said angrily.

Everyone in the dog-pile slowly got up as Yolie, who was also in the room with the brunet boy from earlier, said "Whoa, where did you guys come from?".

"The Digital World of course" Daisuke said while dusting herself.

"Wait, you got to go to the Digital World? I want to go to!".

"You can't, the gate is closed. You'll have to come tomorrow to see if you can use the gate again" said Izzy as he was typing on a computer.

Yolie became depress when she heard that but agreed nonetheless and everyone left the computer lab.

Daisuke was walking home by herself when she heard a familiar voice "Daisuke!". She turns towards the source of the voice and saw the man dress in black, sit on a tree with his hands in his jacket pockets.

The man jumps off the branch he was sitting on and walks up to Daisuke, saying "What took you so long? I've been waiting since the school bell rang". Ever since what happen to Daisuke when she was eleven years old, the man in black had been accompanying Daisuke to her walks back home from school whenever she is alone.

"Oh! I'm sorry I made you wait… I just recently join the computer club at school and I guess I forgot to tell you" Daisuke said rubbing the back of her head.

"I see… Good to hear that you'll be doing something more than just soccer at school" the man said as he and Daisuke head to her house.

"Now you're starting to sound like my parents" Daisuke pouted while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Do I now? Oh well…" the man shrugged before the journey was met with silence.

But that silence was short lived as moments later, as Daisuke fell to her knees groaning in pain and holding the sides of her head. Knowing what was wrong; the man took out a couple of blood-red pills from his jacket and gave them to Daisuke.

After a while, Daisuke stopped groaning in pain and got up to her feet. The man puts his hands on her shoulders just to make sure that she would not fall down again. "You okay?" he asks worryingly as he stares at her with his crimson eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Daisuke said continuing her walk back home.

The man, still worried about the young girl, just nodded and walked alongside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Today, Daisuke was not having the best day of her life, because she had been woken up that morning by one of her 'attacks' and since she was the only one home that morning because her parents were away and her sister decided to leave earlier than usual, she had to stumble and crawl to the kitchen to get her medicine, all while still in pain.

To add insult to injury, she also became late to school and got detention. The reason why Daisuke still got detention was because she did not want people to know of her strange 'condition' and her medicine.

Because of all of these things, Daisuke is not in the best of moods when she was walking to the computer lab. Suddenly she heard her name being called. She turns around to see TK, Kari, Tai and an orange haired girl wearing a high school uniform.

"Hey, Daisuke. Going to the computer lab?" Tai asks.

Daisuke just nodded to the brunet boy.

"Oh, so you're Daisuke. It's nice to meet you. My name's Sora Takanouchi" the red head said.

"It's nice to meet you" Daisuke said trying to be polite and smile.

"Sora was one of the original Digidestind too, she was the child of Love" TK said.

The group all walked into the computer lab to find Izzy, Cody and Yolie waiting for them inside.

"Hi everybody!" Sora said.

Once inside the lab, the younger generation showed their digivices to Sora.

"Are those the new digivices? Cool!" she said.

"Yep, those things were released from the digiegg when I touched it" Tai said.

"Well what are we standing here for? I say let's get going!" Yolie said excitingly.

"Hold it! I think I should tell you something before we go" Daisuke said.

"Give me a break! You've only been there once! What do you know?" Yolie said.

"Hey, easy! She's the new leader of the Digidestind" Tai informed.

"What! No way! Why?" Yolie asks.

"She has the Digiegg of Courage that's why and the…" Tai trailed off.

"Hey, Daisuke. What happened to the goggles I gave you?" the brunet boy asks.

Daisuke looked at Tai and moved her shirt collar to reveal the goggles. "I haven't gotten used to wearing them".

"Ah, you'll get used to them" Tai said.

Izzy then informs the group that the other computers in the lab could not open a gate to the Digital World, only the one from yesterday would gain access and the gate had never been opened two days in a row before.

"Then I say let's get going. We did promise these two that we would bring them there and I've been waiting to meet Veemon again" Daisuke said.

"All ashore that's going ashore, whatever that means" she said.

Everyone nodded their heads at that, but was stopped when they heard someone calling Tai's name.

A teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, came in. He was surprised to see three of his old students. It just so happens he was the new teacher for the computer club, which he had no knowledge about.

Tai decided to distract him by asking for advice about something and pushed him out the door so others could leave.

"Alright let get going" Izzy said.

Everyone pointed their digivices to the computer and then they were engulf by a bright light before going through the gate.

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asks as the landed in a field.

"Yeah, but I'm still need to get used to that" Daisuke said.

"Wow, so this is the Digital World" Cody said.

Daisuke decided to ignore the conversation and separate from the group for a while to admire her surroundings. Suddenly she felt the presence of something coming straight at her. Daisuke quickly turns towards the presence but she got push down a strong force and was now lying on her back.

Looking up, Daisuke saw that the thing that pushed her down was actually Veemon that was standing on her staring at her very happily. "Daisuke!".

"I'm happy to see you too Veemon" Daisuke said putting on a smile to appear happy for her partner.

"Look Daisuke, I brought Patamon and his friends with me!" Veemon said as he gets off Daisuke.

In the distance, one can see what looks like a pink bird and a red lady-bug flying towards the group.

"Biyomon!" Sora said as she hugs the bird.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said as he hugs the lady-bug.

"Izzy, you're a sight for big green sore eyes!" Tentomon said.

"I missed you, Sora!" said Biyomon.

"I missed you too!" the red head said.

Unfortunately, their reunion was interrupted when a big green bug attempt to attack Sora and Biyomon but TK pushed them out of the way. Everyone in the group ducked down to avoid getting hit. The digimon fought back against the giant bug, but their attacks did nothing to it.

Daisuke and Veemon were preparing to fight back, when suddenly the ground under Daisuke collapse and she started falling into a hole.

Thinking quickly, Daisuke reached out and grabbed onto a rock that was sticking out of the walls. Looking down, Daisuke notices that the hole was caused by a big mole with a drill for a nose.

Above Daisuke, Veemon was standing by the ledge worried about his partner. "You okay?" he asks.

"I'd be better when I'm on solid ground!" called out.

Suddenly a creature covered with white fur came from nowhere and threw what looked like a bone boomerang at Veemon and hit him on the head, dropping him into the hole.

Daisuke, who was worried about Veemon jumped after him without thinking what would happened next. The duo fall straight into the clutches of the mole waiting at the bottom of the hole.

Daisuke later woke up being tied to a cliff side. "Great… Like this day couldn't get any worse" Daisuke groaned. "Where am I?" the brunet girl asks.

"You're just hanging around" a voice teased.

"That was lame dude. Who are you?" Daisuke asks looking up.

"I'm you're worst nightmare come to life!".

There was a blue spiky haired boy wearing a blue suit and a blue cape with yellow outlines that was about Daisuke's age standing on the ledge of the canyon.

"Sorry to say this buddy but I've been through quite a lot of things lately, so I find this quite low in the worst nightmare category" Daisuke said non-chantingly to the boy above her.

"Oh really?" the boy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep… Wait you're the Digimon Emperor aren't you?".

"That's right and I have something to show you" the Digimon Emperor said as he snaps his fingers. Suddenly part of the cliff that was next to Daisuke opened and Veemon came out, also tied to the wall.

"Veemon!" Daisuke said glad that he was fine.

"Hey Daisuke, some view huh?" Veemon joked.

"I was busy talking to Mr. Egotistical up there I didn't have the time to enjoy the view. Quick armor digivolve!".

"Don't you need these to do that?" the Digimon Emperor said holding Daisuke's digivice and D-Terminal.

"Amazing, as if being knock unconscious then tied to a wall wasn't bad enough, I had some pervert searched my pockets" Daisuke groaned, wondering what else could happened.

"Oh it gets worst. Because you've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission, you're going to watch me turn your digimon into my slave" the Digimon Emperor said as a dark ring came from nowhere.

"What! No, please don't do that!" Daisuke cried worried about losing her friend.

"Don't worry Daisuke I'd rather die than be a slave to the Digimon Emperor!" Veemon exclaimed proudly.

"Very well then" the Digimon Emperor said as the ring got closer to Veemon.

"H-Hey I was just joking just now, can't you take a joke?".

"Tempest Wing" said a voice as a beam destroy the black ring before it got to Veemon.

Looking up, Daisuke saw Yolie riding what looked like a four-legged animal with brown fur wearing a metal helmet that wing at its sides and a symbol of a heart on it. "We came to save you" Yolie said as the flying digimon flew down to where Daisuke is.

"Go save Veemon" Daisuke said.

Suddenly, the wall where Veemon was tied to collapse and a big yellow beetle with drills for hands and one bigger drill for a nose came out and saved Veemon. "Sorry to burst in on you like this" the beetle said.

"You could've knocked!" Veemon joked.

The flying digimon, Halsemon, used Tempest Wing to destroy the cuffs that were holding Daisuke and flew under her to catch her before she fell.

Meanwhile Gatomon was fighting with the Digimon Emperor and she manages to knock Daisuke's digivice and D-Terminal off him. Halsemon swoops down and Yolie grabs the devices.

"Thank you!" Yolie teased. After Halsemon had dropped Daisuke on solid ground and the beetle, Digmon, brought back Veemon, the group turn to face the Digimon Emperor. Suddenly Gatomon was flung out of the ledge and the brunet caught her.

The Digimon Emperor, furious about what happened called the three digimon from before to attack the group.

"Alright guys, time to show the Digimon Emperor what armor-digivolution is all about! Digi-armor Energize!" Daisuke yelled.

"Veemon armor digivolves to… Flamedramon: The Flame of Courage!".

Halsemon flew up into the sky with Yolie to fight the green bug, Snimon, while Digmon went underground to fight the mole, Drimogemon and Flamedramon charge straight at the last opponent Myojimon.

Myojimon used his Ice Arrow on Flamedramon, but he just caught the spear of ice with his claws. "When its fire against ice, fire always wins" Flamedramon said before igniting his hand and melted the ice spear. Flamedramon then used Fire Rocket and destroyed the black ring on Myojimon.

At that same moment, Halsemon and Digmon also destroyed the black ring on Snimon and Drimogemon.

The Digimon Emperor left the area after noticing that he had been defeated.

The group went back to TV set that they came from after saying goodbye to the newly freed digimons. They point their digivices at the TV and like before they get sucked in and they also wound up in a dog pile with Daisuke at the bottom.

Just then, Tai walks into the computer and asks "What happened here?".

"Don't ask" everyone said in unison.

"Worst day ever" Daisuke groaned silently.

"Hey, the new digimons have returned into their In-Training forms!" Tai said.

"Huh?" Daisuke said looking up to see a smaller version of Veemon sitting on head.

"You're so cute!" Yolie said as hugs a pink feathered ball had a yellow beak.

"I can't believe something this small can be something a big like Digmon" said Cody holding a yellow ball that had wings for ears, Upamon.

"Are we going to do this every time we come back?" Kari groaned.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job!" Patamon said.

"Well at least everyone made it back to the real world safe and sound" TK said.

"Hmm, except Biyomon and Tentomon!" Sora said.

"Sora!" said a voice from a computer.

Everyone in the computer lab turn their attention towards the computer. From the computer they can see Biyomon and Tentomon on the other side.

"Don't worry about us. Will be safe here because the Digimon Emperor doesn't come out at night" Biyomon said.

"Imagine! So much power and he's afraid of the dark" said Tentomon.

"Well get some rest, you're going to need it tomorrow!" Sora said.

"Yeah, cause that's when we'll go back and defeat the Digimon Emperor once and for all!" Daisuke said. "Now, there's one more thing left to do…" she said.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Get off me!".

Everyone quickly got off the mahogany haired girl, and then head home. On their way home, Daisuke and DemiVeemon walked by the same park she always passes on her way home.

"Daisuke!" called a voice that Daisuke had known quite well.

Turning towards the park, Daisuke was greeted by the sight of the man in black with the red scarf. The man walked up Daisuke before she said "I hope I didn't make you wait".

"I didn't wait that long, I arrived a little later since I knew you had to go to the computer club… Hey Daisuke, since when did you started carrying that plush toy with you?" the man asks pointing at DemiVeemon.

"Oh, this? W-Well… a friend at computer club gave it to me" Daisuke stuttered.

"Really now? Can I see it?" the man asks extending his hand.

Daisuke hesitantly gave DemiVeemon to the man and hoped for the best.

He lifted DemiVeemon until their eyes were leveled and he gave the little dragon the most soul-destroying glare possible as he inspects the little thing. The look that DemiVeemon had received made him shiver with fear, as he struggles to stay still.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was sweating uncontrollably wondering if he noticed that the toy was not really a toy.

Eventually the man stopped examining the dragon and gave him back to Daisuke, saying "He's an interesting looking toy. I hope you take good care of him".

Both Daisuke and DemiVeemon let a silent sigh of relief, glad their cover was not discovered. Daisuke and the man started walking side by side as they head for Daisuke's house.

When they arrive, the man turns towards Daisuke and asks "Can I come inside? I need to talk to your mother about something important".

Daisuke was slightly surprise by the man's request mainly because of the fact that the man never stayed after he accompanies Daisuke back home and if he want to talk to her mother he would normally call her through their house phone rather than talk face to face.

"S-Sure, come in" Daisuke said as she opens the door and enters. "I'm home!" she called closing the door after the man.

"Welcome back" called a voice from the kitchen.

Daisuke went to her room, while the man in black went to the kitchen with a serious look in his eyes. Entering the kitchen, the man could see Mai had her back towards him while cutting some vegetables. "Mai…" he said.

Mai jumped when she heard her name and quickly turned around. "What are you doing here? I thought you don't like coming into the house?" she asks confused about her friend's sudden appearance.

"Something came up that required me to be here" the man said vaguely.

"What do you mean something came up?" Mai asks as she went back to cutting the vegetables.

"It's about Daisuke… And you're not going to like it" he said before explaining.

Meanwhile in Daisuke's room, Daisuke and DemiVeemon were sitting on the bed. "Do you think he knows you're a digimon?" Daisuke asks.

"I don't know Daisuke… But who is that guy?" DemiVeemon asks curious to why Daisuke trust the man.

"He's a really close friend of my mother's. Mom and Dad said he saved their lives before this and he saved me and my sister, Jun's lives too. He's been walking me back from school ever since I got sick two years ago" Daisuke explained to the little dragon.

"Got sick? What do you mean Daisuke? You look perfectly fine to me".

"I'm fine now, but from time to time I'll have painful shocks" she said looking down sadly.

"That's horrible! How can you live with such a painful illness?" DemiVeemon asks worried about his partner condition.

"That's another reason why mom's friend is always accompanying me on those walks. He made a medicine that can stop the shocks that is until I get another attack".

"Oh… But Daisuke, that guy smell funny" DemiVeemon said looking at the bedroom door.

"He smells funny? What do you mean?" Daisuke ask tilting her head.

"I don't know what it is, but he just doesn't smell human like you and other Digidestinded but he also doesn't smell like a digimon like me and the other digimons too" he said with his paw on his chin and thoughtful look on his face.

"That's weird…" Daisuke trailed off before they were disturbed by the sound of something breaking in the kitchen.

Daisuke left her room with DemiVeemon in her arms and head to the kitchen. There, they saw broken pieces of something, but they could not tell what, were all over the floor and Daisuke's mother looked like she had seen a ghost.

"M-Mom? What's wrong?" Daisuke asks hesitantly.

Mai snapped out of her shocked state and said "I-It's nothing Daisuke… I… I just accidently dropped the bowl that's all".

"That's right Daisuke, there's nothing for you to worry about. Here let me help with that" the man said as he gets of the seat he was sitting on and crouched down to pick up the broken pieces.

"Okay… If you say so" Daisuke said hesitantly before walking back to her room and closing the door.


End file.
